


Tears He'll Never See

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gladio's had enough of this shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, OHHHH the angst, Slow Burn, drunk Ignis, mentions of drug use, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis was in a mood.A really bad one if Gladio was any judge.Which mean only one thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> initially will be Gladio's POV switching to others later

 

  Gladio warily circled around the training arena, Ignis all green-eyed sharpness opposite, twirling his daggers in that fucking annoyingly nonchalant way that drove the Shield a little bananas.  Normally he’d be attacking by now, but something about Ignis’ stance and the brightness in his eyes behind the lenses of his glasses had him holding back.

  Ignis was in a mood.

  A really bad one if Gladio was any judge.

  Which mean only one thing.

  Or rather several things really.

  One; the main issue, Noct had pissed him off or was at least at the centre of whatever had pissed him off.  Nothing, absolutely nothing, ruffled Ignis’ feathers unless it involved Noctis in some way.  Even being without Ebony didn’t get him this pissed off.

  Two; that was bad news for anyone who got near Ignis until he had calmed down, which might just take a while, because once the usually unflappable man was riled it took quite a lot for him to settle.

  Three; Gladio had best be seriously wary, Ignis in a mood was a fucking ninja or an assassin and he was likely to be walking, or limping out of here with more bruises than he could count.  Ignis would be pulling no punches today.

  Four; he was going to have to avoid the subject of Noctis for the duration if he wanted to at least leave with some dignity remaining.  The silver tongue that Ignis usually employed would most likely be at his highest snark level.  Gladio knew from experience that when Ignis wanted to, he could definitely wound with just words.

  Ignis narrowed his gaze and Gladio tried, he really fucking tried, not to gulp nervously, because that was like a baby chocobo strolling in front of a hungry coeurl.  Too late, Ignis had seen and Gladio only just managed to deflect the rain of blows about his head.  He backed away and spun around to find Ignis behind him.  Like the fucking ninja he was.

  “Do concentrate, Gladiolus,” Ignis drawled in that damned accent.

  Shit, full name treatment.  And Gladio hadn’t even done anything to Ignis.  The man was _seriously_ pissed.  He was kind of curious as to what Noct might have done to cause Ignis to be so furious.  But then again, it was probably best he didn’t know, then he could plead ignorance.

  The door to the training arena swung open and Gladio spared a quick glance to see who had entered, hoping it might be Cor, maybe Cor would take over, or even join against Ignis and make Gladio’s life so much easier.  But no, that wasn’t to be.

  Apparently, the Cosmos had it in for Gladio today.

  Noctis and Prompto stood against the wall watching and from the way Ignis’ spine stiffened just a touch the Advisor had seen them too, despite the fact his eyes were pining Gladio to the spot.  The man had eyes in the back of his head.  Again, a fucking ninja.

  The Prince nudged Prompto in his side and the blonde squawked, Ignis almost cringing at the sound and Gladio blinked.  What the actual fuck?  Then Noct slung his arm over Prompto’s shoulder laughing and something inscrutable passed over Ignis’ features.  Gladio barely got his guard up in time before he was assaulted with a whirlwind of blunted steel.

  Right, there was only one way to end this now.

  The next time Ignis stalked closer and lunged for the attack, Gladio was purposely slow and let Ignis hold the blade to his throat, green eyes glaring.

  “I yield,” Gladio murmured.

  “You let me have that,” Ignis hissed, thoroughly annoyed.

  “Sorry, just a bit worn out,” Gladio lied, keeping his gaze neutral.  “It’ll be a better fight next time, Iggy.”

  Ignis squinted at him but withdrew the blade and inclined his head, spinning swiftly on his heel he stalked to the showers not even acknowledging the Prince’s presence.

  Gladio watched the tall man leave then fixed Noct and Prompto with a baleful glare.

  “What?” Noct asked.

  “I could ask you the same thing, Princess, what the fuck did you do to Iggy, he’s got a bug up his ass?”

  Noct grimaced, “shit, I dunno…”

  Gladio rolled his eyes and Prompto just looked confused.  “Whatever, just fix it.”

  “Seriously, I don’t know, he seemed fine earlier, I mean, he said he had forgotten something when Prom dropped by, so he had to go, but he wasn’t givin’ me shit about anything.”  Noct paused and scratched his head, “he even made me the pastries.”

  OK, so that was a little weird.  Ignis, though technically Noct’s subordinate, had absolutely no compunction when it came to chewing the royal brat out when he deserved it.  And the pastries were usually a reward of sorts.

  Gladio was still mulling it over when he entered the changerooms, taking note of the dejected form of Ignis.  His gut dropped.  Standing under the spray of water, Ignis had his palms flat against the tiles, head dipped between his shaking shoulders.  Shit.  Was he crying?  Ignis Scientia was _crying_?  Gladio stood rooted to the spot, unsure whether he should retreat or offer comfort.  He must have made some sort of sound because Ignis’ head whipped around and a pair of very red swollen eyes met his own, shame and hurt radiating out of him.  He’d never seen Ignis look so vulnerable.  It was the most terrifying thing Gladio had ever experienced.  Ignis was the benchmark for composure and control.

  “Shit…um, sorry, Iggy…are you…ok?” Gladio stumbled over the words, completely at a loss as to what to do.

  “I will be fine, Gladio, no need to concern yourself,” Ignis murmured as he turned his face away and ducked under the water again.

  “Iggy, you were…”

  “I am aware, thank you,” Ignis snarked, still turned away.

  Gladio backed down, tackling Ignis while he was like this was akin to waltzing up to a behemoth and booping it on the nose.  Just plain stupid.  Gladio wasn’t scared of much, but he wasn’t too proud to say that Ignis was one of the few people that could make him quake in his boots.

  Ignis still had his back turned and Gladio sighed to himself, stripping down and picking a shower further down and facing away from Ignis to give him privacy.  Whatever had the green-eyed man in such a mood, it would either resolve itself without his interference, or…well, he’d find out what it was that Noct had done.  He was confused about the whole situation.  Noct was sure things were fine, or they had been.  Gladio felt that it _had_ to be something Noct had done.

   Ignis didn’t settle down though.

  It was still simmering below the surface weeks later and even Noct was tip-toeing around Ignis, keeping his apartment relatively clean, not _Ignis_ clean, but as clean as Noct was capable of keeping it.  After watching Ignis carefully during the whole time he began to have a theory.

  It wasn’t Noct that Ignis was annoyed with, not exactly, it was Prompto.

  When Gladio would show at the Prince’s apartment and he’d find the other three there, the atmosphere would be distinctly frosty.  He’d spied Ignis glaring at the pair as they played games on the couch from his usual position in the kitchen.  Instead of eating with them, he would cook and leave as soon as Gladio turned up.  It was like he couldn’t get out of the place fast enough.  Yet when it was just Noct, Ignis seemed content to stay, only leaving when the blonde burst through the door.

  Gladio questioned Noct about how Ignis was during the day and the Prince shrugged.

  “He’s…quiet, but he’s not yelled at me or anything, he even thanked me for keeping the place clean and he didn’t make me eat veggies yesterday.  Dunno what it is, but he’s…not Specs.”  Noct scratched his head and turned to his best friend, “has he been weird with you?”

  Prompto shook his head, “nah, I only notice it when we’re here, he taught me to cook that awesome curry thing the other day and he was fine, even got a laugh out of him.”

  Gladio silently rifled through his thoughts.  Ignis seemed fine when they were one on one, so he could toss out the idea that it was Prompto he was actually annoyed with, it wasn’t Gladio, and it didn’t seem to be Noct either, at least not directly.  He wished he could just ask Ignis, but the Advisor and Tactician was unlikely to spill his guts.

  Regardless of that Gladio cornered Ignis a few days later and point blank asked if he had a problem with Prompto.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Ignis looked completely surprised.

  “Why on Eos would you think such a thing, Gladio?  Prompto is a sweet young man, rather more thoughtful than many and he…he is good for Noct, he’s brought him out of his shell.”

  Gladio detected a change in Ignis’ tone as he spoke about the Prince and Prompto. 

  “I thought you were worried he was a bad influence,” Gladio said, watching Ignis flick his gaze away.

  “No, Prompto is a good influence if anything, Noct…smiles more now.”

  Ignis’ voice had grown hushed and he was refusing to meet Gladio’s eyes as he spoke.  The Shield changed tactics, glancing at the time.  “Knock off, wanna get a drink with me, we don’t need to be at Noct’s tonight, he’s with his dad, so c’mon, I could use a beer or three.”

  For a moment he thought Ignis was going to refuse, but then something resigned crossed his face, quickly hidden and Ignis inclined his head, “lead the way.”

  When they settled into a booth at the bar around the corner from the Citadel, Gladio was expecting Ignis to order a glass of wine and was more than a little shocked when the Advisor ordered scotch, neat.  He almost choked when Ignis tossed it straight back and ordered another.

  “Shit, Iggy, slow down would ya,” Gladio grumbled, still nursing his first beer as he watched the second glass follow the first just as quickly.

  Ignis raised his eyebrow and flipped his hand at the barman to indicate he wanted another.

  “Look, don’t bite my head off or anything, and I know it’s probably none of my business…” Gladio began.

  Ignis’ eyes pierced him to the spot and halted his words with a pointed glare, “if you are aware it is none of your business then why do I get the impression you are about to interfere?”

  “Coz you’re being…something has you shitty and we’re all starting to get really worried.”

  “And who, pray tell, is ‘all’?”

  Shit.

  “Umm, well, me…” he said, playing for time.  Ignis rolled his eyes as if to say _well, obviously_. “Prom’s noticed too and…Noct.”  At the Prince’s name, Ignis winced and stared down into his empty glass, running a finger around the rim.  “I thought, well, it seemed like you might be annoyed at Prompto, but you said that’s not it and Noct is sure he hasn’t pissed you off…but, Iggy, somethin’s not right.”

  “I…I am the problem, Gladio…I will endeavour to control…my issue henceforth.”  Ignis swiped at the fresh glass that was placed in front of him, gulping half of it this time before he thudded it back on the table.  OK, that sounded…off.  He knew Ignis was hard on himself, but this was so far beyond what he was used to when it came to Ignis’ penchant for self-loathing.  Gladio frowned at him and Ignis downed the rest of the scotch, a slight pink flush highlighting his cheeks.  Somehow, Gladio didn’t think it was a result of the alcohol he’d drunk.

  “I’m here if ya wanna talk, Iggy,” Gladio insisted quietly, not wanting to push too hard.

  Ignis blinked and the Shield thought he might be considering, yet in the end he just signalled for another drink.  Gladio nodded when he was asked if he were ready for another.  At this rate, Ignis was going to request a bottle of the stuff and drink him under the table.

  Turned out Ignis’ capacity for scotch was not as great as it seemed, as half hour later his head met the table with a decided thump.  Admittedly, after his sixth glass.

  “Hey, you good, or am I gonna hafta carry you outta here?”

  Ignis looked up blearily, his glasses askew, cheeks permanently pink and a thoroughly morose expression on his face.  “I’m fine,” he slurred, waving his hand uselessly.

  “Yeah, not so sure about that,” Gladio muttered under his breath.

  Ignis sighed, “neither am I…I might actually be rather dense.”

  “Huh?”  Gladio ran a hand through his hair and gave Ignis a confused look.

  “Well, falling in love with someone who…who doesn’t love you back is…fucking stupid,” Ignis blurted.

  Gladio sat dumbfounded for a moment.  He hardly ever heard Ignis swear and on top of that he was confessing he was in love with someone.  Chalk this day up as weird.

  “So…who is she?”

  Ignis point blank glared at Gladio like he’d grown an extra head.  “I’m gay, you Behemoth, she is a he.”

  “Ahh, um, sorry…” Gladio mumbled, “but hey, ya can’t help who ya love, Iggy, it don’t work that way.”

  “Quite,” was the terse response.  “He’s…he’s with someone and…I sincerely doubt he’d be interested even if he weren’t.”

  “Hey, c’mon, don’t sell yourself short, Iggy.  You got that sexy librarian thing goin’ on and you’re actually really nice when you aren’t pissed off, you’re kind, I mean who else would spend years trying to perfect a fuckin’ pastry recipe just coz a friend said he liked it….”

  “That is not helping, Gladio.  I appreciate the sentiment, however, it just serves to remind me how much of a sap I am, I think I should go home.”  Ignis stood on wobbly long legs, reminding Gladio of an Arba calf.

  He put out his hand and grabbed Ignis’ wrist, “at least let me get you home safe, kay?”  He eyed Ignis thoughtfully, “and get you something to eat, help soak up some of that scotch.”  Ignis shrugged, for all the world like he simply didn’t care and Gladio took it as acceptance, hauling Ignis out of the bar and towards the nearest 24 hour fast food place.  Ignis raised an elegant eyebrow at him as they approached the doors to the brightly lit establishment, somewhere Ignis would never step foot in sober, but he swept his eyes over the menu board and pointed weakly at the all-day breakfast section.

  “And coffee…I need coffee,” Ignis slurred as his head hit the table when Gladio deposited him in a seat and went to order.  Bacon, eggs and hash browns that Ignis poked at and mumbled something about fake potatoes as he pushed it around the plate.  Gladio watched him eat the eggs and then pick up the bacon in his fingers, snapping it and chewing absently.  He almost laughed when Ignis looked down for more and seemed confused as to why the bacon was all gone.  He did snort when Ignis decided that the hash browns were edible after all.

  Coffee consumed, Ignis had perked up a little, “Gods, I need a cigarette…”

  Gladio choked, “you smoke?  Seriously, Mr expert on nutrition and all that shit?”

  “Only when I drink…I’m not proud of it,” Ignis grumbled.  “It…it gives me something to focus on…I tend to…wallow when I drink, and bite my nails,” he sighed.  “And a multitude of other ridiculous things, smoking is the lesser of a list of evils.”

  “Smoking is the _lesser evil_?”

  “Pole dancing, taking random strangers home, getting the ‘munchies’ because I decided I’d try pot, stripping naked and cavorting in a fountain, yes, I think cigarettes are definitely the lesser evil right now.”

  “Right, I’m not condoning it…but we need to get you a pack,” Gladio mumbled, still trying to process the things Ignis had just put in his brain.  Those were visuals he was going to have to work hard to get rid of.  “Pole dancing?”

  “I won a competition,” Ignis said, almost proudly as he lurched out the door and headed for the convenience store across the street.  Gladio could almost picture it.  Ignis was freakishly flexible.

  “And the pot?” Gladio asked, at this point unable to help reign in his curiosity.

  “Ahhh, university was an eye opener…suffice to say that my cooking skills are not the best when I have indulged, and the combinations that I seem to think will be excellent when stoned would curl your toes.  It…I find sometimes I need to relax and when I can’t…it helps.”  Ignis halted in his tracks and spun to stare at Gladio, “please tell me that this goes no further…” 

  “Iggy, of course not, I won’t tell a soul, I promise you.”  And quite frankly, he doubted anyone would believe him if he told them that Ignis Scientia was a secret pothead.

  Watching Ignis light up his cigarette in what was clearly a practised manner several minutes later was something that Gladio had never thought he’d see.  Ignis leaned against a wall, one foot planted behind him, hair flopping over his forehead, dragging on the smoke like it was a life line.  He watched Ignis exhale and slouch a little more, head tipped back as he took another drag.  It was too much for Gladio to stand and he grabbed his phone out, sneaking a quick photo.  Ignis looked so relaxed, more relaxed than the Shield could ever remember seeing him.

  Once Ignis ground out the cigarette he pushed off the wall and started walking in the direction of his apartment, and Gladio trotted along beside him.  Ignis chain-smoked the whole way, waving his hand around as he waffled, regaling Gladio with his drunk exploits, but when he touched on some of the men he’d taken home on the spur of the moment, he started to falter.

  “I am disgusted that I did that…I was trying to forget…I should have told him before I lost the chance, it’s too late now…I’m an idiot, Gladio.”

  “Hey, no, you’re not, you’re the smartest person I know.”

  “Book smarts, not people smarts,” Ignis moaned tapping the side of his head, “I am woefully terrible at expressing my feelings.”

  “You’re doin’ alright now,” Gladio pointed out.

  Ignis sighed deeply and took another drag of his cigarette.  “I’m drunk…and you are…you’re not _him_.”

  That ended that conversation and they walked the remaining distance to Ignis’ apartment in silence, broken only by Ignis sighing out smoke every so often.

  Gladio grabbed Ignis’ keys from his hand as he attempted to slot the correct one in the lock and pushed the Advisor out of the way.  He got the door open and shoved Ignis inside, “go on, get into bed, I’ll lock up and head off, and grab some water, hydrate or you are gonna have a monster headache in the morning.”

  Ignis waved him off as he lurched towards the hallway and his bedroom, calling out a brusque “thanks” as he vanished from sight.  Gladio set Ignis’ keys down and set the lock on the door as he left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  When he arrived at Noct’s apartment the next afternoon, Ignis wasn’t there.

  “Where’s Iggy?” he asked Noct and Prompto.

  “He was here earlier, said he wasn’t feeling well, he didn’t look too crash hot either, so I told him to go home,” Noct said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

  “Ahh, right, he was out with me last night, had a bit much to drink…and smoke.  Did you know he smokes when he’s drunk?” Gladio said, finding a spot on the couch not occupied by Prompto or Noct.

  Prompto was staring with his mouth open, Noct blinked in confusion.

  “Huh?  Specs, smoking?  I don’t believe you,” Noct scoffed.

  “Got proof,” Gladio smirked and pulled out his phone, searching until he found the photo of Ignis leaning against the wall, cigarette in hand and smoke curling from his lips.

  Noct snatched the phone from his hand, swivelling his gaze from Gladio to the phone and back again.  “Fuck…”

  Prompto peeked over Noct’s shoulder at the photo, “man, he looks hot like that.”  Noct raised an eyebrow at Prompto who shrugged, “what?  He does.”

  “Yeah, but…you…fuck…” Noct stumbled over his words, cheeks bright pink as he shoved the phone back at Gladio and fled the room.

  “What the fuck was that about?” Gladio asked an amused Prompto.

  The blonde made sure Noct was out of earshot, “don’t tell him I told you, he’ll be seriously upset, ok…”

  Gladio nodded and indicated he should continue.

  “He’s got a major crush on Iggy, has done for years.”

  “Ok well, that explains why he doesn’t give a shit if he pisses me off, but he’ll run rings around himself trying to fix it if he annoys Ignis.”

  “I’ve been trying to tell him to say something, but he’s really embarrassed.”  Prompto turned bright blue eyes on Gladio, “I’m getting sick of hearing how perfect Iggy is, how great his ass is, how pretty his eyes are…ugh.”

  “Gods, they’re both hopeless,” Gladio groused.

  “Huh?”

  Gladio rolled his eyes, “with Iggy so drunk he was…talkative.  He said he’s in love with someone who he can’t have, the guy’s in a relationship apparently, and Noct’s crushing on Iggy and won’t say anything to him about it.  Pity it’s not Noct that…” Gladio’s words trailed off.  A little suspicion burst into the flame of a much larger idea.  He glanced at Prompto.  “Umm, this might be a weird question, but do you think Iggy could have the idea that you and Prince Charmless in there are…umm, you know, dating?”  If it were the case it would answer a few things.

  “What?” Prompto squeaked, “why would he think that?  We’re best buds, not…”

  “Yeah, I know that and you know that, but you guys are kinda touchy feely, if ya get me, maybe Ignis saw something…I mean, shit, well, he’s been pissed lately and it seems to only be when he sees the two of you together, maybe…it might not mean that he’s…ya know… _in_ love with Noct, but it could be to do with protocol and stuff,” Gladio mumbled.

  “Oh, right, getcha, Prince stuff…”  Prompto scratched at his arm above his wrist band, musing on Gladio’s theory.  “I dunno, I mean, maybe, Iggy’s like super hard to read.”

  Gladio thought about it for a bit longer, “Iggy’s been with Noct’s since they were little kids, maybe he’s a bit jealous about how close you two are.  I mean, like, he’s always been super protective and acts like Noct is the whole world.”  He ran his hands through his hair, “ugh, I dunno, I’m probably way off.”

  “Maybe…but, if Iggy’s in love with someone and can’t be with them and then seeing me and Noct be…well, us, ya know, muckin’ around like we do…maybe it’s all built up.”

  Gladio shrugged.  “Not much we can do about it, Iggy’s not gonna like anyone interfering in his life.”

  Prompto hummed thoughtfully and glanced up at the Shield, “I could drop hints that Noct and I aren’t ya know, together that way, see if that helps.  Might put his mind at ease about the protocol shit at least.”

  “You’d do that?”

  “C’mon, he’s my friend too, I hate seeing him so…” Prompto waved his hand around.

  “Yeah, and I can maybe help him find someone else, help him get over this guy, whoever he is.”

  “Cool, yeah, but don’t like, push him or anything,” Prompto said, then bit his lip.  “Do ya think you could send me that pic of Iggy, I think Noct would want it, he won’t ask, but if I just said I had it coz I thought it was funny or something, not that’d I’d got it for him…”

  Gladio grinned wolfishly, “he’s really got it that bad?”  He pulled out his phone again and sent Prompto the photo of Ignis.

  “Oh, man, you have _no_ idea dude!  He’s fuckin’ hopeless.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, Noct's POV


	4. Chapter 4

 

  Noct locked himself in his bedroom after his stupid outburst, flopping onto his bed with a frustrated sigh.  He knew Prompto hadn’t meant anything by his comment, and Astrals, he couldn’t disagree with it, but hearing someone else say that Ignis was hot was…disconcerting.  He’d felt jealousy flare in his stomach and had fled in panic. 

  He heard Gladio and Prompto talking softly for a little while and then silence, guessing they had both left when he didn’t go back out there.  It suited him fine, he wanted to be alone.  Alone to wallow.  Why couldn’t he be in love with someone who wanted him back?  Trust him to pick Ignis.

  “Ugh,” he groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow to stifle the louder scream of annoyance and pain.  This sucked.

  Years he’s been pining and he just can’t seem to fucking get over it.  It didn’t help that he was around Ignis all the time.  It probably didn’t help that he had a folder full of secret Ignis pictures in his phone either.  He _really_ wanted the one that Gladio had shown him.  The way the smoke was swirling around him in the light from the street was like a fucking halo.  He looked so damn sexy that it made Noct ache.  The image was burned into his brain.

  Oddly enough it was Prompto that had made him realise that he loved Ignis.  He hadn’t realised how much he talked about his Advisor until the blonde had pointed it out and started teasing him about having a crush.  He’d spent that night staring at his ceiling, analysing his feelings.  And the next morning he caught himself staring at Ignis’ hands.  Long fingered, deft, clever hands.  Hands that he wanted on his body, anywhere, as long as they were touching him.

  And just as he made that discovery, Ignis had started to pull away, citing duty and responsibility.  Noct had almost had a breakdown.  Instead he had come up with little ways to ensure Ignis was around, help with his assignments, needing someone to go over the reports that his dad said he needed to start reading, even going as far as to eat more vegetables just so he could Ignis give him that soft smile. 

  He’d thought he had become pretty good at hiding his feelings, but lately…it was getting harder.

  His phone pinged to announce a message, hoping it was Ignis he grabbed at it blindly and thumbed at the screen.  Prompto.  He sighed again.  Not that he didn’t mind a message from his friend, but he just really wanted to hear from Ignis.  He always wanted to hear from Ignis.

  Noct groaned as he sat bolt upright when he opened the message from his best friend.  It was the picture of Ignis.

  Oh my Gods.

  **_Knew you’d want this_**

  The line under the picture felt like an accusation, he knew it wasn’t, but still.

  **_Thanks_** he tapped out and sent off.

  His phone began to trill the chocobo song he had assigned as a ringtone for Prompto.

  “Yeah?”

  “Is it your new home screen yet, or is the pic for Iggy when he rings?”

  “Asshole,” Noct hissed, not entirely pissed off, he probably would do that.

  “Nice,” Prompto laughed, “seriously dude, you need to tell him.  Iggy won’t judge or anything, he’ll probably be flattered.”

  Noctis groaned, “I can’t Prom, he…he’s too good for me for a start and he’d be all sympathetic and make me feel worse.  I need him around, I don’t wanna wreck that.”  He paused, “I have it under control, he doesn’t know how I feel.”

  “Yeah, and how long’s that gonna last?  You look at him like you wanna eat him.”

  “Prom!” Noct spat, “shut it, ‘m not tellin’ him.”

  “Whatever dude, but what are you gonna do if he starts dating someone?”

  “I don’t want to talk about that,” Noct said quietly, worrying his bottom lip.  What _would_ he do if Ignis started dating?  Probably crawl into the nearest hole and never come out.  It was a wonder it hadn’t happened already.  Ignis was hot, super hot.  Sure, he could act cold to people he didn’t know, but once they got past that, well…

  Prompto sighed down the line, “whatever, man, still think you should tell him.”

  “Please Prompto, let it go.  I…I can’t deal with this right now,” he murmured, growing morose as he thought about it more.

  His best friend obviously heard the change in tone and thank the Astrals, he shut up about it, steering the conversation towards other, mundane things.  After about half an hour Noct broached the subject himself.

  “Umm, Prom, what did Gladio say when you asked for the photo?”

  The silence was deafening.

  “Ok, don’t be mad, please, I promise you Gladio doesn’t care who you like, alright?  I told him, but he’s not gonna say anything.  I was gonna lie and say I got it from him for blackmail material when I need something from Iggy, but…I couldn’t.”

  Noct swallowed nervously, “but…shit.  Are you sure he won’t say anything?”

  When Prompto answered he sounded relieved, “he won’t dude, not a peep.  You’re not mad at me?”

  Noct ran his hand through his hair, “nah, not really.  As long as Ignis doesn’t know…I can deal with it.  I guess he’s gonna tease me now.”

  “I don’t think the big guy would do that, not about somethin’ like this, Noct.”

  “Right,” Noct mumbled.  He was sceptical about that.  Gladio loved to tease, especially him.  For fucks sake, he called him _princess_.  “Ahh, Prom…thanks for getting’ it for me.”

  “Anything for my best bud!”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  Over the next few weeks, Gladio watched Ignis carefully.  And Noct.

  Prompto was right about how Noct felt, it was obvious now that he’d pointed it out.  The Prince would watch everything Ignis did, peeking from under his fringe of hair, eyes following the Advisor then sliding away when Ignis turned in his direction.  After he’d sent Prompto the photo of Ignis smoking, he’d caught Noct staring at his own phone with an awed look on his face more than a few times.  Gladio could guess what was on the screen that was holding his attention.  And when he wasn’t looking at the photo he was staring off into space, something obviously on his mind.

  Ignis, on the other hand was his usual impossible to read self.  As he had informed Gladio, he had reigned in his mood and seemed, at least on the surface, to be normal Iggy.  Gladio squinted as he watched him, trying to pick up on any little thing that would give away what was going on with him.  But Ignis was careful.  It was only Gladio who caught the stupefied look that crossed his face for a millisecond when Prompto loudly proclaimed his infatuation with the new waitress at the coffee shop on the corner, Noctis laughing and teasing him mercilessly.  Ignis covered his lapse by peering down into the stew he had going on the stove, stirring unnecessarily.  The only reason Gladio picked up on it at all was the fact that he’d watched Ignis do the exact same thing not two minutes before.

  He’d talked with Prompto again, trying to find out whether Noct would go into a meltdown if Iggy was dating or went out with someone.

  Prompto had shrugged, “he doesn’t like to talk about that, he’ll go on for days about Iggy, ya know, but if I ask anything like that he shuts down, so I’d guess it’ll hurt, but he still won’t say anything.”

  Gladio thought about the men Ignis had admitted to having one night stands with when he was drunk and assumed Noct didn’t know about those.  Hell, Gladio hadn’t known either.  Iggy could be a secretive bastard apparently.

  “Hey, uh…Iggy, can I ask you somethin’?” he said, cornering Ignis after another training bout.

  Ignis raised his brow over his glasses, giving Gladio a questioning look, “you may.”

  Gladio scratched at his neck, “uh, see, there’s this Glaive and he was like…asking about you, he thinks you’re hot and wanted me to kinda…find out if you might be interested in going out with him, like on a date,” he said carefully, watching Ignis’ reaction.

  A reaction that included bafflement and confusion, quickly covered by an implacable stare.  “I can’t very well say, not knowing who this person is, now can I?”

  Gladio grimaced, “ahh, yeah, it’s Nyx.”

  Ignis blinked, a little stunned if Gladio was any judge.

  “Nyx Ulric?  _The_ Nyx Ulric?  But…that’s…he’s…” Ignis faltered, sounding confused.

  “Yeah, I know he’s a bit older and I wasn’t sure if you’d go for that sort of thing and…” he trailed off as Ignis shook his head.

  “No, older is…alright, I suppose.  But he’s Nyx Ulric, hero of the Glaive…why on Eos would he even notice _me_?”

  “Hey, c’mon, don’t sell yourself short, he said you were hot, his words, I swear,” Gladio asserted.  “Said he’d seen you train, and, I’m quoting him here, ‘he’s poetry in motion’, it was kinda sickening actually.”

  “Oh,” Ignis murmured, a slight flush staining his cheeks.

  “I didn’t say you were gay or anything, didn’t say you’d be interested or not, I just said I’d ask, he approached me coz he knows we’re friends,” Gladio explained, frowning as he watched Ignis thinking furiously.

  “Thank you,” Ignis said quietly, “I…I need to think about this, but I am flattered that he would think of me in that way.”

  “I’m not pushin’, but is he someone you might want to go out with?” Gladio asked.

  Ignis bit his lip, “I hadn’t ever considered him, however he _is_ attractive and…interesting.”

  “Right,” Gladio said.  Personally, he found Nyx to be annoying, but if Ignis thought he was interesting, well, that was promising.  He wanted Ignis to be happy, to get over the guy he couldn’t have.  A fling with Nyx just might be what Ignis needed.  “Just think about it, no rush.” 

  “Right, thank you, I will let you know,” Ignis muttered, his gaze on the ground.

  “Sure, no problem, just…Nyx might just decide to, you know, approach himself without waiting, he’s kinda like that.  But at least now he won’t catch you off guard,” Gladio said quietly.  He knew how much Ignis hated to be unprepared.  And knowing Nyx like he did, he was pretty sure the Glaive would take matters into his own hands anyway.

  Something that was proved about a week later when he rounded a corner to spot Nyx, hand against the wall, leaning in to speak to Ignis intimately, the Advisor’s cheeks pink.  He halted and watched, Ignis acting a little coy, looking up through his lashes at the Hero of the Glaive.  Nyx had his usual shit eating grin on his face, reaching out with his free hand and fingering Ignis’ collar, making Ignis flush harder.  Ignis flustered was kinda cute.  He watched both men pull out their phones, looking like they were exchanging numbers.  Ignis watched Nyx walk away a few moments later then Gladio saw him turn and thump his forehead against the wall.

  He strode up just as Ignis was turning back around, flush fading slowly, biting his lip as Gladio approached with big grin on his face.

  “I suppose you saw that?” Ignis drawled, rolling his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose in what Gladio knew was a frustrated gesture.

  Gladio smirked at him, “yup and it looks like you decided to go for it.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes again, turning his face away, “perhaps,” he hedged.

  The Shield laughed and nudged Ignis in the ribs, “that’s Ignis speak for yes.”

  “Gods, what if I am doing the wrong thing?” Ignis fretted, starting to pace.

  “Iggy, fuck, it’s just a date, the world’s not gonna end if you go on a date, calm down,” Gladio grumbled, grabbing Ignis’ arm and halting his frantic pacing.

  Ignis glanced up at him, panic clearly all over his face, “can you not say anything to anyone about this…I…shit…Gladio, I’ve never done the ‘date’ thing…it’s always been…” his words trailed off as he waved his hand uselessly.

  “Just sex?” Gladio asked, keeping his voice low.

  Ignis nodded shamefully, face colouring again.

  “Hey, that’s nothin’ to stress about, you’ve been super dedicated and you never take time for yourself, you haven’t taken time to date.”  Gladio drew in a deep breath, “and if it turns into just sex with you two, well, there’s nothin’ wrong with that either.”

  Ignis turned his head, averting his eyes, “I suppose…”

  He didn’t sound convinced.

  Turned out, it was Noctis he should have concentrated on.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  The Prince had gone into an utter meltdown when he spotted Ignis with Nyx one afternoon on what was obviously a date.

  He’d thrown himself into training that evening, warping far too much, sending himself into stasis, taking risks so often that Gladio began to regret agreeing to the session.  At first he’d been pleased, surprised, but pleased when Noct messaged and asked to train.  He wasn’t aware of what Noct had witnessed.

  It was Prompto who informed him as Noct limped off to the showers.

  “He saw Iggy,” the little blonde hissed, “on a date, with Nyx fucking Ulric.”

  “Shit, Iggy wanted to keep it quiet, he’s been freakin’ out about the whole thing since Nyx asked him out.”

  “You _knew_?” Prompto said accusingly, “dude!”

  “Hey, maybe it’s good he saw, maybe he’ll get over it now,” Gladio tried to say.

  “He’s in meltdown mode, dude, you saw him!”  Prompto dropped his head in hands, “he was trying to get hurt out there.”

  Gladio winced, this was not good.

  “And he can’t even turn to Iggy with this, I can only do so much with game nights and pizza, you _know_ it’s Iggy that can bring him out of…that place he gets into, he fuckin’ shuts down, you know that.”

  “What was I meant to do, Prom?  Iggy asked me to keep it quiet,” Gladio rumbled.

  “Shit,” Prompto said, resignation in his voice as he slumped down onto a bench.  “I dunno dude, I’m sorry, and Iggy deserves to be happy too, I just…”

  The next few weeks were agony.

  Ignis was almost silent, though Gladio knew he was still seeing Nyx, the Glaive could hardly shut up about the Advisor.

  And Noct, well, he was worse than Ignis.  He had shut down to the point that Ignis was fretting, Regis had been notified that his son was neglecting his duties and Ignis couldn’t get him to comply.

  Gladio walked in on a major argument one afternoon, Noct actually yelling at Ignis, the Advisor blinking in shock, trying to get a word in, only to be shouted down by the Prince.  And then Noct shoved his knowledge of Nyx in Ignis’ face.  The Advisor’s face paled, his eyes wide, mouth dropped open.  Gladio watched as Ignis spun on his heel and fled, slamming the door behind him.

  Gladio strode to the Prince and gripped his shoulders forcing the young man to look at him.

  “What the hell, Noct, that was an asshole move and you know it!”

  Noctis crumbled, his shoulders slumped, head down.  When Gladio forced him to look up again, there were tears in his eyes.

  “I…I know..I…”

  And then the Prince was sobbing, Gladio enfolding him, “hey, c’mon, it’s ok, Iggy will be ok, as long as he knows you’re ok.”

  “But I’m not ok, I love him and…” Noct mumbled brokenly into Gladio’s jacket.

  “I know you do,” Gladio whispered, rubbing Noct’s quivering back.

  “He’s with Nyx,” Noct sobbed.

  Gladio steered Noct to the couch and sat him down, “he deserves to be happy and he hasn’t been.  He…shit, you can’t let on you know this, but he’s been pining after some guy who’s out of reach, he’s in a relationship and Iggy, well…he needed to get over it.  Nyx asked him out, but I don’t think it’s serious.  It’s more of a distraction.”

  Noct blinked up at Gladio, “I…I’ve wanted to tell him, to ask him…but he’d just say yes to please me and I don’t want that.”

  Gladio sighed, “look, I dunno man, but I think you should at least let him know why you’re pissed, he won’t judge you, you know that.  Noct, you gotta let him have a life, even if it hurts.  He’s gonna be tying himself in knots.”

  Noct took a deep breath and wiped his face, “yeah, I know…I’ll try.”

  “You gonna be ok?  I think I should check on Iggy,” Gladio said quietly.

  “Yeah, I mean, maybe, I dunno,” Noct mumbled.

  “It’s ok to be upset, Noct, but you gotta realise that loving someone doesn’t mean they love you back, at least not how you want.  Iggy does love you, that’s obvious, but he’s allowed to find someone to be with too.  He can’t help that, no more than you can help how you feel.  It’ll get easier.”

  Noct nodded at his words and Gladio decided the Prince needed some time on his own.

  It took him a couple of hours to track Ignis down, he wasn’t answering his phone so Gladio headed to the Advisor’s apartment.  As he walked down the hall to Ignis’ door Nyx appeared and shouldered past Gladio, distracted and looking bewildered.

  “Hey, what’s up?” Gladio asked, halting Nyx with a hand to his arm.

  Nyx glared at him, “you coulda told me he was into someone else, he just dumped me,” the Glaive spat and Gladio groaned.

  “Sorry man, I…I thought he was getting over it, and I figured since he was with you he’d be ok,” Gladio grumbled.  This situation was getting worse by the minute.

  “Yeah, well, he’s not.”

  Nyx’s tone was morose.

  “Ahh, Nyx…” Gladio started.

  “No, don’t,” Nyx spat and pulled away.

  Gladio watched his retreating back.  He waited until Nyx was out of sight and knocked on Ignis’ door tentatively.  Nyx would be ok, he always was.  It was Ignis he was concerned about.

  He could hear muffled noises inside, but Ignis didn’t answer the door so Gladio pushed it open.  He was met with the sight of Ignis sitting with his head in his hands.

  “Iggy?”

  Ignis snapped his head up, then averted his gaze, “what do you want?”

  “I wanted to make sure you were ok, then I ran into Nyx outside…”

  “Is Noct alright?” Ignis asked quietly.

  Of course, Ignis would ignore his own pain and enquire about Noctis.  Gladio sighed and sat opposite Ignis.  “He’ll be ok, he’ll talk to you when he’s ready, Iggy.  Just…let him come to you.”

  Ignis glanced back at him, eyes red rimmed behind his glasses, frowning.  “You know why he’s upset with me,” he accused.

  “Yeah, I do, but it’s for him to tell, not me.  Now, stop tyring to avoid the subject, are _you_ ok?”

  “Noct is upset with me, of course I am not ok, Gladiolus.”

  “Yeah and what about Nyx?”

  Ignis frowned again, “what do you mean?”

  Gods, Ignis was going to make this as difficult as possible.  “He said you dumped him, what gives?”

  “Oh, that.”  Ignis squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  “It wasn’t working, I thought it best to end things before he got hurt.”

  It was Gladio’s turn to frown, something just seemed…off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, Ignis' POV


	7. Chapter 7

 

  Ignis stared up at his ceiling, unable to sleep.

  His life was a bloody mess if he were honest with himself.  Dating Nyx had been…idiotic in the extreme.  He had felt extraordinarily guilty the whole time.  He had used him.  And then when Noct confronted him about it, Ignis had wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.  He’d fled in shame, tears pricking at his eyes.

  And then Gladio interfering in his life.  _That_ was wearing his last nerve.

  He understood the desire to help, he really did.  It was just that he was unaccustomed to needing help himself.  He was the Advisor, the tactician, the one with all the answers.  This was the one thing he had absolutely no control over.

  He hated it.

  He loathed it with a passion.  He told Gladio that it hadn’t been working.  The truth was, it was never going to work and he knew that deep down the moment that Nyx asked him out.  But he was a coward, shoving his feelings down into the little box he kept them in and had said yes to Nyx.  He wasn’t even sure why he had.  Glutton for punishment perhaps.

  Actually, there was no perhaps about it.

  Huffing in annoyance he rolled out of bed, making his way out to his balcony and staring out over the city.  He simply couldn’t relax.  Noct being upset with him was foreign and disconcerting.  And he couldn’t fully understand what he had done wrong.

  Ignis sighed deeply, running his hand though his disordered hair, letting it fall back over his forehead.  He glanced back into his lounge, towards the hiding spot where his ‘stash’ resided and pushed the thought away.  He wasn’t going to indulge, not now, not when he had meeting after meeting in the morning.  And an upset Prince.

  He winced again. 

    Sighing again he turned back and dragged himself back to his bedroom.  Flopping down on the bed he stared up at the ceiling again.

  His mind wandered, inevitably lighting upon the man who held his heart in his hands.  He wished he could just get over him, find someone else, someone he could actually date that he was truly interested in and not trying to be distracted by.  But he was captivated, thoroughly entranced.  Just to feel his lips pressed against his own, plump and soft, to hear him sigh his name, to feel his arms wrap around his waist as he looked up at him.  Ignis knew it was never going to happen, but it was a fantasy he couldn’t, wouldn’t let go of.  It was too delicious.

  Sinfully delicious.

  Ignis tried to ignore the arousal that was becoming insistent as he thought about _him_.  That was as hopeless as letting go of the love he felt.  His traitorous hand crept down and he palmed his erection, a little groan slipping from his mouth as he gripped harder, starting to stroke with purpose.  Gods, what he wouldn’t give for it to be _his_ hand slipping up and down his shaft.  He tipped his head back and gave over to the fantasy, imagining a much loved face peering up at him, lips wrapped around his cock.

  “Oh, dear Gods!” he moaned fitfully as he stroked faster, his pre-come creating a sinful glide.  “I love you, I love you,” he cried admitting it out loud to the silence of his lonely bedroom he reached the edge, the picture of luscious lips sealed around his shaft, his tongue massaging his length, tracing the veins with the tip.  He felt the pulse against his palm, tightening his grip.

  Shame flooded him almost the moment he released all over his hand.  He lay panting harshly in the dim light of his bedroom.  It always did when he gave in to his desire.  He padded silently to the bathroom, starting the shower and letting the water warm as he planted his hands on the counter by the sink, hanging his head, unable to look at his reflection in the mirror.  He only glanced up when the steam began to swirl about the bathroom and he stepped under the spray of water, letting it cascade over his fevered skin.

  Ignis tried to pretend the wetness on his face was from the shower alone, his breath hitching painfully in his chest as he washed the evidence from his body.  The shame was abating, replaced with an intense sadness that engulfed him. 

  He slid to the floor of the shower, resting his back against the slippery tiles of the wall, covered his face with his hands as he began to sob.  He drew in ragged breath after breath, overwhelmed by it, unable to stop, berating himself in his mind.

  “Ignis Scientia, stop it, you need to stop this!” he moaned.

  But it wasn’t stopping, the tears kept coming, a release of a different kind.  It flowed out of Ignis like a flood, something he couldn’t stem.  He thudded his head on the wall, ignoring the sharp pain in his skull.  He clenched his hands tight, nails digging into his palms as he continued to cry.

  It wasn’t even cathartic, it was simply pain.

  “Please, please,” he murmured through his sobbing breaths, not even able to articulate what he was pleading for.  It was getting worse, Gods, he was crying uncontrollably on the floor of his shower for Astral’s sake.  He felt he was going to break irrevocably if he didn’t get himself in order.

  Ignis inhaled sharply, scrubbing at his face to wipe away the tears, despite the continuing flow of them down his cheeks.  Dropping his head to his knees he wrapped his arms about himself.

  “Noctis,” he murmured plaintively.

  Ignis got no sleep that night.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

  Tapping on the King’s office door a few days later, Gladio was pretty sure he’d worked it out.  He was hoping to find his father and spirit him away for a few minutes to ask his advice, whether he should interfere or let it lie.

  The King wasn’t there that he could see, just his dad sitting in a chair in the corner.  Clarus smiled and patted the chair next to him.

  “What brings you here son?”

  “Um, I was lookin’ for you, actually, I got a problem, well…ahh…”

  “Yes?” Clarus asked quietly.

  “Well, ya see it’s about Noct and Iggy…” Gladio began.

  “What about my son and Ignis, Gladiolus?”

  Regis’ voice came from behind him and Gladio jumped, thrusting his fist over his chest quickly as he leapt from the chair, “y…your Majesty.”

  Regis waved him to his seat, moving to his desk, “what is going on Gladiolus?”

  “Umm,” Gladio stalled, unsure of just what to say.  He couldn’t _lie_ to the King of Lucis, especially not in front of his own father.  “Noct is in love with Ignis,” he confessed in a rush, “and I am pretty sure Ignis feels the same, he hasn’t said so, but there’s something up with him lately and…yeah.”

  Regis sighed, “so, it appears others are starting to see it, Clarus,” he said to his Shield.

  “Yes, your Majesty.”

  “Wait, what?” Gladio swung his gaze from his father to the King and back again, “you _knew_ about this?”

  “I have seen the pair of them interact since they were little children.  I may not be able to spend as much time with my son as I would like, but I know him, and Ignis.  Ignis goes above and beyond for Noctis, always has.  And as for my son, he worships the ground Ignis walks on.”

  “Right,” Gladio murmured in response to the King’s words.

  “So, what brought this on?” Clarus questioned his son.

  “Umm, ok, see, I went out with Iggy a while back and he told me that he loved someone who was in a relationship, he was really down about it, and I kinda helped set him up with Nyx.  Noct found out about it and that’s what set him off.  Noct spat it at Ignis and Iggy dumped Nyx immediately, like literally within hours of Noct confronting him about it, but he wasn’t upset about that, he just wanted to know why Noct was upset with him…and I think Iggy thought Noct was with Prompto until recently.”  He paused in his rambling explanation.  “Iggy won’t _say_ who this guy is, but…I can’t think of anyone else who would get him so tied up in knots, and it just sorta fits.”

  “And my son, after he confronted Ignis?” Regis queried.

  “He was…he was really upset, but he said he’d talk to Ignis eventually, let him know it wasn’t his fault,” Gladio murmured.

  Regis sighed, “perhaps this is the nudge those two required, if Noctis does indeed speak truthfully to Ignis, it may provoke Ignis into his own confession.”

  “Umm, your Majesty, can I ask…”

  “How I feel about them being together?”  Regis smiled softly, “I can think of no-one who would suit my son better than Ignis,” Clarus nodding his agreement.  “And Ignis is…different with my son, he’s less anxious, softer, he lets his age show when they are together.”

  Clarus chuckled, “at least they grew out of their sneaking out of the Citadel at all hours.”

  Gladio tilted his head at his father, “huh?”

  “Oh, they never told you about their little jaunts?  At first it was trips to the roof to look at the stars, but soon enough that wasn’t enough, they found a myriad of ways to escape notice and slip out, find various spots.  Or there was the time they smuggled a litter of kittens into Noct’s rooms.  We all used to think it was Noctis leading Ignis astray, but that just wasn’t the case, they were both equally in on it.”  Clarus looked to Regis, “Ignis would always try to insist it was his fault, however.”

  “Yes, he would, but he wasn’t very good at covering his emotions back then, I could tell when it had been Noct’s idea and when it had been his.  They were never particularly sorry, only sorry they got caught,” Regis laughed.  “I am positive there are many excursions we weren’t aware of.”

  “I knew they’d been together as kids, but I didn’t know about this stuff,” Gladio marvelled.  Ignis being rebellious seemed like a crime to even consider.  He thought about what he’d learnt about Ignis recently.  Maybe it was more in character than he had assumed.

  “Yes, well, I wanted my son to have as normal a life as possible and Ignis was such a serious child, they deserved a little fun.”  Regis sighed again.  “When Noct started his friendship with Prompto I noticed that Ignis…became more reserved.  I believe that is when he came to the realisation of his own feelings.  I doubt Noctis was far behind that, as it was around that time he began requesting Ignis’ help with more things, little things he should have been able to do on his own and he never complained about Ignis’ presence in his apartment, when he could have so easily just had a maid come to clean or cook.”  He turned to Gladio, “it’s many tiny moments, Gladiolus, but they amount to the fact that they both adore each other.”

  “Truth be told, we both thought it would come to a head before this, yet we had discounted how stubborn Ignis can be, he forgets he is allowed a life too,” Clarus interjected.

  “So, should I say something?” Gladio asked.

  “We can’t force them, we _can_ encourage, Gladiolus, but if we force them they’ll run from it like scalded cats.  Ignis especially will fret.  Has been fretting, no doubt.  If he asks at all Gladiolus, please, please assure him he won’t lose his job, I doubt he’ll come to me, at least not until he’s sure of himself.  And by that stage he will have decided that he should resign,” Regis sighed. 

  “He’s too important to lose, how he feels about Noct won’t interfere with his duties, it hasn’t thus far,” Clarus added, the King nodding.

  “He needs to realise that, I just hope he won’t stress himself too much over it,” Regis murmured.  “If he confides in you at all, please have him come see me.  I will be able to put his mind to rest about several things.  We have had years to think this over and it certainly won’t be the disaster he will most likely consider it to be.”

  Gladio nodded and told them he’d try.  He was itching to just shove them in a room after yelling at the pair of them, but as his father and the King had said, that really wouldn’t work.  Noct would warp out the nearest window and Ignis would likely create a new pair of suspenders out of Gladio’s guts.

  Although…

  The germ of an idea blossomed in his brain and he left to go find Prompto.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

  Prompto thought it was a fabulous idea when Gladio presented it to him after telling him about his conversation with the King and his dad.  Noct still hadn’t apologised to Ignis, hadn’t told him why he was so upset, but Ignis, in typical Ignis fashion had tried to sweep it under the proverbial rug and act like nothing was wrong.  For Noct’s part, he seemed ok with that.  Though Gladio and Prompto could both see the lingering looks in Ignis’ direction.  When Gladio spotted him mooning over the photo of Ignis that Prompto had procured for him, they decided to act.  And now that Gladio knew, or thought he knew how Ignis felt, he saw the odd furtive glance in Noct’s direction when he thought he wasn’t being observed.

  Ignis was easily persuaded to have drinks with Gladio and Noct had been roped in to a night out by Prompto.  Now to make sure their paths crossed.  The intention was to let them get just tipsy enough to be less uptight, not drunk enough to do anything they would regret, though Ignis was a bit of a risk there, just take the edge off so they might talk things out with less embarrassment.  Gladio remembered how easily Ignis had started talking once he had a little (well, it had been quite a bit that night, but he could hope) alcohol in his bloodstream he might open up to Noct.

  How he and Prompto ended up hiding out behind a tree in a park, he wasn’t quite sure of, but here they were, peeking around foliage in attempt to keep the Prince and his Advisor in their sights.

  At first there was a great deal of hand waving on Noct’s part, pacing back and forth in front of Ignis who looked bewildered and a little shamefaced.  Then Noct sat, his whole body radiating sadness as he glanced up at Ignis.  Whatever it was that Noctis said next had Ignis sitting suddenly, as if he’d gone boneless, slumped next to the Prince, running his hands through his hair. 

  “Dude, I wish we could hear what they’re sayin’,” Prompto whispered.

  “Yeah, but we’re already kinda intrudin’ here, Noct’ll probably give you a blow by blow later anyways,” Gladio said, keeping his voice low.  Ignis was speaking to the Prince now, his head down, Noctis shaking his head and trying to take Ignis’ hand.  Ignis stood quickly and now it was him pacing back and forth.

  “That doesn’t look good, big guy,” Prompto murmured.

  Noct said something and Ignis whirled around, panicked, “I can’t!”

  The denial was loud enough that both Gladio and Prompto winced.  Noct looked ready to cry at the words, curling in on himself.  Ignis knelt in front of Noct, speaking urgently, the Prince shaking his head desperately, denying whatever Ignis was telling him.

  Noct stood suddenly, dislodging Ignis, who stood on shaky legs and grabbed at Noct’s arm, everything about his posture concerned for the Prince.  Noct brushed his hand away and rounded on Ignis in what looked like an accusation.

  “Shit,” Gladio murmured as he watched the scene unfold.

  “Yeah,” Prompto agreed softly, “this might have been a bad idea.”

  Ignis reached for Noct’s hand, trying to placate him, but it was Noctis that pulled away this time, hurt radiating off him as he kept talking, close to shouting.  Gladio and Prompto could hear the rise and fall of the Prince’s voice but weren’t able to make out the words, but it looked like Noct was goading Ignis if the stiffening of the Advisor’s spine was any indication.

  Noctis poked Ignis in the chest making the taller man back away, shaking his head desperately.

  “I’m just a job to you!” Noct screamed in frustration, the words floating to where Gladio and Prompto hid.  They both glanced at each other, eyes wide.  Gladio shifted, about to step in when Ignis batted Noct’s hand away, grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him close and dipping his head suddenly, kissing him fiercely.  Noct melted against Ignis, his hands coming up to fist in his Advisor’s hair, kissing Ignis back just as passionately.

  “Wow!” Prompto breathed out beside Gladio.

  “You got that right, kid,” the young Shield whispered.

  “Should we…uh…go maybe?”

  “Just a bit longer,” Gladio answered, worried it might devolve into another shouting match.

  The kiss continued for long minutes, just as urgent and desperate as it had started until Ignis pulled back a little, resting his forehead against Noct’s.  Gladio could see them both panting.  Ignis was speaking again, trying to pull away, but Noct wouldn’t let go, gripping hold and capturing his mouth again.  Ignis brought his hands up to Noct’s face, cupping it as he kissed back, softer this time.

  When they pulled apart again, Ignis staggered back, Noct reaching up to touch his own mouth as Ignis’ shoulders slumped.  Noct reached out, but Ignis was out of reach and he almost ran, leaving the Prince staring after him in shock.

  “Right, I’m goin’ after Iggy, you take care of Noct,” Gladio said, heading in the direction Ignis had taken.

  He found him after a few minutes sitting on a bench in a secluded corner, head in his hands.

  “Iggy?”

  Ignis’ head snapped up, eyes red rimmed, his expression panicked.

  “Gladio,” Ignis muttered, his voice rough and broken.  “I…I did something terrible.”  His shoulders shook as Gladio seated himself beside him.  “I…”

  “Iggy,” Gladio said softly, placing his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “you love Noct, right?”

  Ignis blinked green eyes bright with tears, “how…”

  “I saw,” he said simply.

  “Oh Gods,” Ignis groaned, picture of abject misery.  “I need to resign before I am forced to.”

  Gladio squeezed Ignis’ shoulder, “no, you don’t.”

  “It’s wrong, how I feel about him…I shouldn’t, I…”

  “Iggy, listen, it’s ok, I promise you, it’s ok.”

  Ignis frowned, bewildered, “how can you say that, he’s the Prince, Gladio.”

  “Yeah, and he loves you, has done for ages.  And Regis knows.”

  “Fuck!”  Ignis stood suddenly, looking like he was about to run and hide.

  Gladio grabbed him and forced him to sit, “listen to me, it really is ok, the King has suspected it for a long time, he’s just been waiting for you two idiots to realise it.”

  Ignis groaned again, “how…how do you know this?”

  He took a deep breath, “I went to talk to dad, I wanted advice on how to deal with you two, Regis heard me and well…yeah.  Anyway, he said him and dad have known for a long time, they’ve thought about it a lot and he’s ok with it.”  He made Ignis look at him, “Regis wants you to talk to him, he doesn’t want you to resign or anything, I promise you.”

  Ignis slumped beside him, “I hurt him, Gladio, I…with Nyx…I…”

  “Hey, you didn’t know how he felt, you were tryin’ to get over him.  He was hurt and jealous, but he’ll get over it, especially if you two get together properly.”  He paused, letting his words sink in.  “Iggy, how long?”

  “I…I don’t know really, maybe always, but I…when he brought Prompto home the first time, I saw them together.  Noct…” Ignis swallowed, the Prince’s name coming out haltingly, “Noct had mentioned his new friend and I was pleased he had formed a friendship outside of you and I, but when I saw them together, I thought…I thought they were…”

  “You thought they were together?”

  “Yes,” Ignis whispered.  “I was so insanely jealous.  It was then I realised what he meant to me.”

  “Iggy, that was like six years ago, surely you worked out they weren’t actually dating.”

  Ignis shook his head, “I thought they were being discrete, that they would…oh, I don’t know, I was so fixated on how easily they interacted that I obviously read more into it than what there was, so I tried to distance myself.”

  “Iggy, he’s wanted you just as long, he hadn’t said anything ‘coz he didn’t want you to date him just ‘coz he wanted it.”

  “He told me that.”

  Gladio sighed, “so, what are you gonna do?”

  Ignis turned hopeful eyes on him, like an arba in the headlights, “King Regis is really ok with…with…”

  Gladio nodded, “yeah, he is.  So,” he smiled at Ignis encouragingly, “what are you gonna do?” he repeated.

  “I need to speak to Noctis…and his father.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Noct's POV


	10. Chapter 10

 

  _He’s kissing me.  He’s KISSING me!_

  It was the only thing that was circling through his head as Ignis ravaged his mouth.  His hands lifted, fingers winding into the hair at Ignis’ nape, his tongue meeting Ignis’, their bodies pressed flush.

  Ignis gave a little moan as Noct joined the kiss.  That spurred Noct on, years of pent up lust pouring forth as he finally, _finally_ got to experience what kissing Ignis was like.  And it was like…heaven?  Gods, they’d been arguing just seconds before Ignis had hauled him close.  He’d been yelling, accusing Ignis of thinking of him as a job rather than a person.  He’d been acting as a brat, out of control.  He’d seen it in Ignis’ face, he’d snapped.  Noct had thought he was going to shake him when Ignis gripped hold of his shirt, his gasp of surprise was swallowed by Ignis as his mouth was claimed.

  Noct’s nerve endings were on fire, trying to burn the kiss into his memory.  When Ignis gently pulled back with a little nip to his bottom lip, Noctis whined at the loss.  Their foreheads pressed together as they both panted.

  “Noct…I…I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me…that was wildly inappropriate,” he murmured breathlessly, his fingers loosening and letting go of Noct’s shirt, making to step back.

  “No, don’t,” Noct begged, grabbing hold of him and stepping back into the space he wanted to occupy forever.  He tilted his face up, mouth seeking Ignis’ again.  Ignis brought up warm, soft hands, cupping his face so gently, this kiss so vastly different to the first, so reverent Noct thought he might cry.

  When Ignis pulled away again, he looked aghast at what he’d done.  Noct drew a finger over his swollen lips, the tingle a pleasant reminder.  “I love you,” he whispered, the words coming so much easier the second time, the first time he had choked over them as he made his explanations to Ignis, who was now blinking in panic, Noct reaching out with his other hand.

  And then he heard the words he had been so desperate for.

  “I love you too.”

  The hushed admission was followed by Ignis shaking his head as he fled.

  Noct was too stunned to chase him.  He sank back down onto the bench and stared at nothing, only just registering Prompto’s presence a few minutes later.  Adrenaline gone he started to shiver.

  “C’mon buddy, let’s get you home.”

  All he could do was nod.

  Prompto steered him out of the park and the short distance to his apartment. 

  “I need to talk to him, Prom, he…he…he kissed me,” Noct said in wonder.

  “Yeah, I know, I saw…Gladio went after him.”  Prompto paused when Noct seated himself on the couch and ran his fingers over his lips again.  “What happened?”

  “I said I was sorry about, you know the way I had yelled at him…and I told him why.  I think I shocked him, Prom.”

  “Yeah, probably,” Prompto conceded.  “What did he say?”

  “Ugh, that’s when it got…stupid.  He started talking about his duty to me and the crown, that he was there to protect me…all that bullshit he knows I hate to hear.  I kinda snapped Prom.”  He turned to his friend.  “I asked what he wanted, pushed at him, ya know?  And he yelled at me.  Then he was in front of me, I musta sat down,” Noct frowned, it was all so fuzzy in his mind now, the kisses wiping everything else out.  “He started on about duty and shit again, then said he cared about me…That made me mad.”  Noct swallowed around the lump in his throat.  “I…I said I was just a job to him and I don’t know why I said that, I know he doesn’t feel that way, but I just…it all just came out and I was still yelling at him, he looked so hurt, Prom, but I couldn’t stop…and then he grabbed me.”

  Prompto was listening intently, “and he kissed you.”

  Noct ran his hands through his hair, hands shaking, “it was, oh my Gods, Prom, it was amazing.”  He closed his eyes, still able to feel Ignis’ lips on his, the way they had parted, the way his tongue had curled around Noct’s.  It had been a demanding, aggressive, desperate kiss.  “He apologised to me, Prom, he…Gods, he said he loves me, but then he ran and…what if he leaves, what if I fucked it all up, what if I pushed him too far?”

  “I don’t think that is what happened, dude, I think he’s probably scared and shit, but from what I saw, he definitely feels a lot for you.”  Prompto’s phone dinged and he scrabbled for it, swiping the screen.  He looked at Noctis.  There was a grin on his face.

  “What?”

  “Gladio’s bringing him, Iggy wants to talk.”

  Noct went all wide-eyed, “but…shit…what am I gonna say to him?”

  Prompto grinned, “just let him say what he needs to, and then be honest with him, calm though, I doubt he could deal with another scene like earlier, bud.”

  Noct grimaced, half remembering things he’d said to Ignis in the heat of the moment.  “I gotta say sorry _again_.”

  Prompto laughed, “yeah, you do, but Gladio’s been talkin’ to him, stuff he needed to hear and from what the big guy said, it sounds good, yeah.”

  “Really,” Noct murmured, kind of hating how hopeful he sounded.

  “Well, if all the thumbs up and smiley faces is anything to go by, I’d say so,” Prompto chuckled.

  Noct’s phone pinged then.  He stared, dumfounded, at the screen.

  **_Noct, I need to speak to you._**

  **_Is it alright if I come up?_**

  **_Now?_**

  Noct bit his lip, trying to find the words to reply when another message from Ignis popped up.

  **_I will understand if you do not wish to._**

  Oh, no, that wasn’t happening, he needed them to talk about this.

  **_NO, just come up, Prom’s just leaving_**

  **_We need to talk about this_**

  **_I promise no yelling, Speccy._**

  “Prom, he’s coming up, can you…”

  “Yeah, I’ll make myself scarce,” Prompto squeezed his shoulder, “good luck.”

  Noct grimaced, “I think I’m gonna need it.”  Prompto grinned at him and left, leaving him staring at the floor while he waited for Ignis to arrive.  He startled at the tentative knock.  He’d thought Ignis would just come in, but the more he thought about that, the more it was like Ignis to knock.  Especially in this situation.

  When he opened the door, Ignis blushed and looked down.  Noct bit his lip.  Fuck, he looked good like that, the pink highlighting those damned cheekbones.

  When Ignis looked up again they both stood staring at each other until Noct remembered they were on his doorstep.

  “Ahh, come in,” then mentally smacked himself in the head for how dumb he sounded.

  Ignis, for his part, simply nodded as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, slipping his shoes off and moving into the lounge area.  Where he stood as if at an inquisition.

  “Noct…I…”

  “Damnit Ignis, sit down, please,” Noct muttered.

  Ignis looked a little lost, shuffling uncomfortably until Noct grabbed his hand and pulled him down.  He sat perched on the edge of the couch, hands clasped together in his lap, head down.  “Gladio has made me aware of some things.  I have been under the assumption that…that what I feel…that I would be asked to resign if I did not do it first.  I…I did not want to be taken from your side…Noct, I did not mean to hurt you, with Nyx,” he blurted, his thoughts obviously as scattered as Noct’s.

“I know you didn’t,” Noct said softly, “and I don’t want to lose you either.”

  “Gladio says your father has suspected that I…that we…” Ignis halted, hand running through his hair.  “He does not mind, that is to say, if we, if you would…Gods, I am making a hash of this.”

  Noct took a deep breath and slowly reached for Ignis’ hand.  When Ignis didn’t pull away he laced their fingers together, “did you mean what you said?”

  Ignis turned bright green eyes on him, inhaling deeply, “yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' POV next


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes a bit of smut ;)

 

 

  Ignis gasped as Noct ground down his hips, the little sound swallowed as he was kissed senseless.

  He’d been dragged to Noct’s bed so quickly after his admission he had no time to think.  Probably what Noct intended.  And in this situation, he thought it might be the better option.  Thinking had made him hold his emotions in check, had made him lose time he could have had with the man he loved. 

  Still, he couldn’t help but ask if they were moving too fast.

  “Noct, please, I…I do not wish to go too far too fast,” he murmured as he twisted his head away from Noct’s questing mouth so he could speak.

  “Iggy, I think we’ve wasted plenty of time already, I know you want it, just let it happen…”

  Ignis groaned, nimble fingers coasting up Noct’s sides under his shirt.  “You’re sure?” he whispered.

  “Specs, stop thinking!”

  Ignis kissed him, only pulling away long enough to rip the t-shirt up over Noct’s head.

  It was then that Noct had coaxed them up from the couch, fingers fumbling at Ignis’ shirt.  It dropped to the floor near the entrance to the hallway.  His pants followed quickly, gracing the floor beside Noct’s bedroom door.

  Noct’s jeans landed beside his bed as the pair crashed down on the mattress in a jumble of limbs.  Before Ignis knew it, he was pinned under Noct, thoroughly happy to be there.  It gave him a view he had never thought he would ever get to see.  Noct’s flushed face, blue eyes dark and bright at the same time, lips parted, tongue running over his teeth as he rolled his groin into Ignis’.  Almost naked.  Gods, he was in Noct’s bed, almost bloody naked.

  “Come here,” Ignis commanded softly, hands cupping the back of Noct’s head.  Noct gave him a cheeky grin, one that he desperately adored, now all the more so because it was directed at him.  Their lips met, mouthing at each other, Ignis let his hands wander to places he’d tried not to think about.  _Tried_ being the operative word.  He’d never really succeeded.  “Beautiful,” murmured between kisses.

  “Ignis!” Noct groaned, partially in annoyance.

  Ignis nibbled at Noct’s jaw, making his way to his earlobe, “pardon me, for wishing to express how I feel about you.”

  “More kissing, talking later,” came Noct’s muttered response.

  Ignis chuckled, fisting his hands in Noct’s hair and slotting their mouths together again, his tongue delving into his Prince’s mouth.  Noct’s hands had snaked their way down between their bodies, one kneading his hip, the other cupping his bulging erection.

  Ignis hissed through clenched teeth, his head thrown back, “oh Gods,” he breathed out shakily.  Any resolve he had crumbled completely.  Yes, they could talk later, lots of talking later, right now…right now, he was occupied.  Noct squeezed and Ignis was sure his brain broke at that point.

  He rolled them both over so that he was the one looming over Noctis, his mouth latching onto Noct’s collarbone.  Noct arched up, growling deep in his throat.  Ignis smirked, suckling at the skin he found, tongue laving the blooming bite mark, Noct writhing under him.  Oh, this was far too delicious.

  One hand made itself busy cupping and fondling Noct’s pectoral, fingers tweaking a peaked nipple, his other hand holding Noct’s face where he wanted it as he claimed another kiss.

  “Fuck, Ignis,” Noct moaned when Ignis returned his attention to Noct’s chest, lips wrapped around the other nipple.

  Ignis fluttered his lashes as he peered up at Noct, letting the nipple slip from his lips, he gave it a last little lick, “oh, I intend to do just that.”

  Noct’s eyes went impossibly wide and Ignis quirked his lips.  That was when Noct reached for Ignis’ face and pulled his glasses from his nose, placing them on the bedside table.  When he turned back, Ignis dove back down, suckling Noct’s lip into his mouth, the Prince whining.

  Noct searched his gave several minutes later, “what do you want, Ignis?”

  “I want everything, I want to kiss every inch of you, map you with my tongue…” he responded thickly, his voice husky as he stroked Noct’s pink cheek.  He leaned close to his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell of it, “I want to lick and suck, I want to taste you, I want to mark you, I want you to mark me, Gods Noct, what _don’t_ I want to do…actually, I can’t think of anything,” he finished with a wry grin.

  “Shit, Ignis, you saying stuff like that just might be my favourite thing ever,” Noct groaned, his hands slowly making their way down Ignis’ back.  To his ass.  Where they found a very comfortable home, squeezing.

  Ignis rocked his hips down, “hmmm, I’m hoping you would prefer me to _do_ those things.”  Hoping wasn’t quite the word for it. 

  Noct gasped, his whine something suited to a kettle boiling.  “Yes, please!”

  “Excellent,” Ignis mumbled, his voice smothered by the skin at Noct’s neck as he nibbled.  “Lube, darling?”

  “Huh?”  Noct’s bewildered response made Ignis chuckle.

  “I am presuming you wish this to be pleasurable and not painful, so we need lubricant,” Ignis pointed out, his tone dry as he quirked a brow at Noct.

  “Fuck, Iggy, you really expect my brain to cope with being dragged out and asked shit right now?” 

  Ignis laughed darkly, “then I will stop so you can answer my question.”

  “Oh, no, don’t you dare, the fuckin’ lube is in the drawer,” Noct grumbled, attempting to rut up into Ignis.

  “Patience, Noctis,” Ignis tutted, twisting away to retrieve the lube.  Once he had it, he dropped it on the bed and turned his attention back to Noct.  “I am not going anywhere, nor will I ever go anywhere.”

  “Mmm, I like the sound of that.”  Nails dragged down his back, Ignis arching into them, his head dipping forward, Noct’s leg hitching up over his hip, bringing them flush again.  “Damn, that feels good.”

  Their lengths rubbed together, Ignis mewling, “yes, it does.”  Gods, how many times had he dreamed of this?  Ignis had no hope of counting years worth of fantasies.  Not when he had the real thing under him.  “How do you want me?”

  Noct answered by shuffling out of his briefs, grabbing Ignis’ hand and slipping it between his ass cheeks.  “That’s where I want you.”  The attempt at being direct and cocky was making the Prince flush prettily, but Ignis was far too enamoured of the way his eyes had darkened to tease him, instead letting his fingers explore, skittering over the tight, puckered ring.

  Ignis sat back on his heels after a few moments, pulling his own underwear off and throwing it aside.  He parted Noct’s thighs, running his hands over the muscled flesh, up over his hips, then dipped his head and licked a stripe up the underside of Noct’s cock.

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed in appreciation of the twitch it gave in response.

  Noct merely gaped at him, propped up on his elbows to watch.  “Ok, new favourite thing.”

  Ignis sniggered, his hand coming up to curl around the length of his lover, stroking idly as he flicked his tongue out to lap at the head.  When he took Noct into his mouth and began to bob his head in earnest, suckling and stroking with his tongue, he felt Noct grip his hair and tug insistently.  Ignis let him go with a pop, raising a brow before he cupped Noct’s balls and used his tongue to circle to rim of his ass.

  He smirked at the startled gasp, then the litany of moaned swearwords.

  “New favourite thing?” he asked innocently, peeking up at a very dishevelled Noct.

  All Noct could do was nod emphatically.

  By the time he had Noct fully prepared, he was almost a drooling mess.

  When he finally entered that tight heat, Ignis thought he may end up a worse drooling mess than Noct.  It was too much and not enough all at once.  He had to hold still as both he and Noct adjusted, their breathing coming out in harsh little pants.  Noct reached up after a moment or two, the clench of his ass lessening, nails digging into Ignis back again.

  “Move, please, I need…” Noct begged him and Ignis rolled his hips in reply.

  He made the pace slow, glacial as they both got used to the sensation.  Noct hitched his leg around Ignis’ waist again, Ignis gliding his hand up Noct’s thigh.  Leaning on the elbow of his other arm, he leaned over his Prince, the pull and drag of Noct’s ass around his cock forcing little moans from his throat as he peppered kisses to Noct’s jaw and neck as he slowly fucked him into the mattress.

  Blearily, he considered that with the tiny part of his rational brain still functioning.

  It most definitely wasn’t a fuck.

  Every other ‘encounter’ he had indulged in had been purely physical.  With Noct his heart and soul were front and centre, his body merely the conduit to express how he was feeling.

  “I love you,” he whispered in Noct’s ear.

  “I love you too,” Noct murmured, wrapping himself around Ignis. 

  Neither man fell asleep until the very early hours of the morning.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

  Gladio grumbled quietly to himself as he tried Ignis’ number for the fourth time that morning.

  Ignis was late.  He was _never_ late.

  Sure, last night had been intense and he had no idea how long the conversation Ignis and Noct had needed to have had gone on for, but surely it had been ok in the end.  Ignis knew he could date Noct, he knew he needn’t resign or anything so drastic.  And Ignis was as anal as fuck about being on time.  Admittedly it was only a training session with Gladio himself, but he’d never known Ignis to skip out on anything, let alone without a message of some sort.

  He rode the elevator up to Ignis’ apartment, using his spare key for emergencies when Ignis didn’t answer.  No sign of him anywhere.  He couldn’t even tell if Ignis had been there recently or not.

  The next option was Noct’s apartment, maybe he had gone back to see him early and got caught up talking.  They did have a great deal to say to each other, years of pent up emotions to discuss.

  He called Ignis’ number again as he entered Noct’s apartment, the silence broken by the muffled sound of a ring tone.  He frowned as he made his way into the lounge area, eyes locking onto a t-shirt dropped carelessly on the floor by the couch.  He rolled his eyes, Iggy wasn’t gonna be pleased about that.

  Then he found what was obviously one of Ignis’ shirts in the hallway.  With his phone in the pocket.  Which explained why he hadn’t answered it.

  He stood stock still, hand clapped over his mouth.

  Oh shit, oh shit!

  He tiptoed to Noct’s bedroom door, partially ajar, a pair of pants marking another point in the trail from couch to bedroom.  Those were Ignis’.

  He peered through the door into the silence of Noct’s bedroom.

  Ignis’ bare back, a sheet draped over his hips, Noct’s shock of hair just visible next to Ignis’ shoulder, tucked under the taller man’s chin, leg wrapped around Ignis’ waist, arm draped over his shoulder.  And there were scratches down Ignis’ pale flesh.

  He backed away slowly, eyes wide.

  Well, that was not what he had expected.

  When he was back out in the lounge he messaged his father, asking him to clear Ignis’ schedule, then he left a note on the kitchen counter informing Ignis that he had the day off.  He figured they both would need time.  If they’d fallen straight into bed, which is what it looked like, then they’d not had much time to talk.  He groaned at himself, he really didn’t want to think about stuff like that, not between Iggy and Noct anyways.

  He met Prompto on his way up to Noct’s apartment.

  “Ahhh, yeah, I wouldn’t, Blondie” Gladio said.

  Prompto frowned, “did they fight again?”

  Gladio snorted, “nah, kinda the opposite.”

  Prompto stared at him for a bit then his blue eyes widened in comprehension, “oh shit, really?”

  “They’re still asleep,” Gladio confirmed.  “If I had to guess, I’d say they didn’t get much talkin’ done last night.”

  Prompto grimaced, turning on his heel and trailing after Gladio, “yeah, didn’t need that visual in my head.”

  “You think I did,” Gladio grumbled, “I’m the one who _saw_ it.”  He rubbed his hand over his face, “I’m gonna need eye bleach, Prom.”

  The little blonde blinked at Gladio, his mouth agape, “huh?”

  “Iggy’s got scratches all down his fuckin’ back.”

  “Ok, ok, TMI, dude,” Prompto groaned, hands held up to fend off any more revelations.

  If Gladio thought spotting Noct curled around Ignis, the pair naked in the Prince’s bed was a shock, walking into the training rooms the next day and having Ignis fucking Ninja Scientia sneak up behind him took the cake. 

  “Do you fuckin’ have to do that?” Gladio hissed.  Ignis gave him his customary smirk.  Smug bastard.

  “I wished to express my gratitude,” Ignis drawled and then pulled Gladio into a hug.  Gladio stood stock still, not quite sure what to do.  Ignis was hugging him.  Voluntarily.  He pinched himself.  Nope, wide awake.

  “Ahh, thanks?”

  Ignis sniggered, “it is I that should thank you, Gladio, for talking some sense into me.”

  “Oh, right, I’m guessin’ things went well with you two, no details please, what I saw was enough.”

  Ignis flushed, ducking his head, “ah, yes, it did,” he murmured quietly.  “I spoke to King Regis this morning.  I can remain as Noct’s chamberlain without question, my role as his Advisor will be monitored for a while to ensure I am able to…compartmentalise sufficiently.”  Ignis fixed bright green eyes on Gladio, “thank you for clearing my schedule yesterday.”

  “Figured you needed it,” he shrugged.

  “Indeed,” Ignis smirked and Gladio just _knew_ that he was thinking about _why_ he needed the day off.  Ugh.  This new, open Iggy was going to take some getting used to.  He was more circumspect than many of the other Crownsguard or Glaives, but just hearing the way he was speaking with out reservation was…odd.  Gladio guessed he deserved it, one; for poking his nose into Ignis’ business in the first place and two; he had often regaled Ignis with his own exploits whether Ignis wanted to hear them or not.  Payback was a bitch.

  “So, you two eventually talked properly?”

  Another soft smile from Ignis, accompanied by a little sigh, “he loves me.”

  Ok, so that was a bit cute, in a teenage girl kind of way that reminded Gladio of his little sister, but then Ignis had never really been a proper teenager in that regard, skipping over the angsty side of things in favour of acting adult. 

  “Does Noct know everything now?  Like, all the stuff you told me about?”

  Ignis bit his lip and nodded, “I have no wish to keep anything from him ever again.”  He leaned close, “he doesn’t believe me about the…ahh…pot,” he whispered.

  Gladio laughed, “I’m not surprised about that, what about the pole dancing?” he chuckled.

  Ignis smiled, slightly smug, “that, apparently he could visualise quite easily.”

 

 


End file.
